Naruto's Special Day
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Naruto's special day is a little more than special. It's Rip Van Winkle special.


**Naruto's Special Day**

**Written by Tora-chan**

* * *

It was one of those cool crisp days in October, where everything seemed to zoom by. One of those rare days where it was warm, yet cool and clear.

Hatake Kakashi was peacefully reading one of his 'mature' books. Training was over, and at the moment he wasn't on a mission. Ahhh… this was the life. Sipping cool tea and reading his favourite book on his balcony that over looked the Village.

Just then, a ball of energy burst into the room and Kakashi realized the rest of the day was ruined...

The ball of energy was a blur of orange and bright blonde.

Kakashi turned to this ball of energy and said, "Yo, squirt."

Uzumaki Naruto grinned impishly, revealing white teeth. "Today is a famous day!"

Kakashi didn't mean to be rude or anything, but he turned carelessly back to his book. "Mmm-hmm," Kakashi replied, with no interest whatsoever to what Naruto was spouting on about.

Naruto went on, "Today is a very important day. Not only is this month October, the best month of the year, today happens to be an amazing—are you listening to me?!"

Kakashi glanced away long enough to see Naruto pointing rudely at him. "What? Sorry, Naruto, I was reading some important letters…" Lied Kakashi.

Naruto gave Kakashi one of his famous blank and confused 'I don't get it' looks. "You're not reading letters!" Naruto said, jutting his bottom lip out. "You're reading one of those pervy books!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto, who was giving him a disgusted look. "Naruto, stop having kittens."

"Huh? Kittens?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It was a figure of speech, Naruto," Kakashi said calmly.

"I can't have babies," Naruto said grumpily. "Much less _kittens_!"

Kakashi sighed back, "I said it was a _figure of speech_. Stop making a big fuss out of it."

Naruto's eyebrows boinged upwards and said in defense, "I'm not the one making a big deal out of it! It's _you_ that's making the big fuss!"

"Naruto—never mind," Kakashi figured it was safest not to argue.

"Stop trying to weasel out of being the culprit!"

Kakashi barely heard the blonde headed boy. "Hmmm," He muttered. He was back at reading his book.

"Hey hey hey hey, pay attention to me, Master Kakashi! Ask what day today is!" Naruto pestered violently. He flailed his arms around exuberantly.

Kakashi snickered at what he was reading. "Heh heh…" Kakashi realized Naruto was leaning over him trying to read what he was reading. "Today is Wednesday," Kakashi said, closing the book abruptly.

"That's not what I meant! C'mon! _Guess_ what day today is!" Nagged Naruto. He pretending that he hadn't been looking over Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi gave Naruto a strange look. "Why?"

Naruto blew raspberries at Kakashi and scoffed back, "_Well_ if you had been _listening_ to me in the first place, you wouldn't have to ask why!"

Kakashi laid down his book and said sarcastically, "Good grief, Naruto, do you have to keep me in suspense?"

Naruto squatted down next to Kakashi and replied back, "Wait, I have you in suspense? Ooo—this is gonna be good…" He began to rub his hands together eagerly.

Kakashi said back, "You didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice, did you?"

"Will you stop saying stuff you don't mean to?!" Snapped Naruto impatiently.

Kakashi gave Naruto a weary look. This boy could take forever to say anything remotely important. "Can you get to the point? I was really enjoying this one part in the book…"

Naruto fist-pumped triumphantly and shouted, "I _told_ you! You weren't reading letters! You were being a pervy old dude! But I spare you the honorable name Pervy Sage. Because the Pervy Sage already has that title."

"I'm glad you think highly of your Master…" Kakashi said, crossing his arms together and leaning against the wall.

Naruto laced his finger together tightly and begged, "Master! Can you _please_ ask me what day today is?"

Kakashi opened his mouth ever so slightly, but at that moment Haruno Sakura marched in and said rudely, "Naruto, Master Kakashi _knows_ what today is! Sheesh, it's a _Wednesday_."

Naruto gave Sakura a rude gesture and said, "You stay out of it, Sakura! This is me and Master Kakashi's discussion!"

Sakura waved a hand around elegantly and gave Naruto a 'you're so stupid' look. "Pfffttt! Master Kakashi isn't even paying attention to you, Naruto!"

Naruto glared at Sakura and jutted his chin out as well as his bottom lip. "Well he _was_! Heyheyheyhey! MASTER KAKASHI!"

Sakura glanced expectantly at Kakashi. Doing a fist-pump she concluded, "Told ya he wasn't listening to a brat like you!"

Naruto gave Kakashi a despairing look and then shot Sakura an angry glance. Kakashi glanced up from his book and said, "Hmm?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Pervy," was all he could say.

Sakura put a hand on her hip and jostled Naruto. "Master Kakashi, Naruto is so lost and scatterbrained, he wants to know what day today is," Sakura said nastily.

"It's Wednesday," Said a calm voice.

Uchiha Sasuke walked over to the balcony to see whatever one was up to.

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and said in a huff, "Why is everyone in my room?! Aren't houses supposed to be _private_?"

Sakura replied airily, "Only when you lock the door."

Kakashi flipped through the pages of his book and mumbled, "I thought I had locked it."

Naruto snickered, his whole face scrunching up with joy. Naruto held up something. Kakashi's eye looked at Naruto's face and then followed his hand. He was holding some kind of picker. "So," Kakashi said casually. "You _broke_ into my room?"

Naruto nodded vigorously, obviously pleased that he had picked the lock of his Master.

"Naruto! Don't take joy in a crime you did! You're supposed to hide the fact that you broke in!" Sakura snarled.

Naruto shrugged and said, "But I can't help but be proud!"

Sasuke gave Sakura a cold look. "Don't give Naruto tips about hiding criminal evidence, Sakura," Sasuke said.

Naruto gave Sasuke a fiery look. "I'm not a criminal!"

"Not _yet_, you mean," Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

"Hey!" Protested Naruto.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Naruto and gave him the looser sign.

Kakashi looked each at one of his students and said, "Naruto, what day is today?"

Naruto jumped up and down with glee. "Today…" he paused for dramatic effects. "Is…"

Just then, Umino Iruka waltzed in and said, "Found you!"

Kakashi sighed. It seemed as if everyone was going to party in his room…

Naruto did a one eighty and said, "Master Iruka!"

Iruka slapped his hand on his thigh and said grinning at Naruto, "Wanna go out for ramen?"

Naruto's head pumped up and down faster than the speed of light. "YEAH! I'll go get ready!" Without a goodbye, Naruto dashed off, a little dust cloud following him.

Kakashi wasn't very enthusiastic. In fact, if he thought about it long enough, he could have strangled the little ball of energy. It took him—what… fifteen minutes to say anything, and then he decided not to say anything?! What the heck?

Iruka turned to Kakashi as if first noticing him… in his own home. "Oh, Kakashi," Iruka said. He smiled a little. "Throwing a party for him?"

Sasuke glanced at the door and said, "Him?"

Sakura scratched her head and readjusted her Shinobi band. "Why would we throw _him_ a party?"

Iruka laughed out loud. "I guess you don't know!" Iruka paused a little. "I'm taking Naruto out for ramen. It's his birthday."

Ah. So that's what Naruto had been trying to tell Kakashi. He could have just _told_ him, like a normal person would have.

"You guys are invited to join," Iruka said breaking the silence.

Sasuke's eye twitched a little. "I think I'll pa—" the word 'pass' died on his lips.

"Sure!" Kakashi said cheerily.

Sakura gave Kakashi a stunned look. "Master Kakashi!" She protested.

Kakashi stood up and popped his back. Then he stooped low to pick up his book. "It'll be a wonderful surprise for Naruto if his best friends join him for a birthday lunch," Kakashi said slyly, giving Sakura and Sasuke thumbs up.

"Please don't tell me we have to _give_ him something…" Sakura complained.

Kakashi thought about it and then beamed. "Actually, that would be a _great_ idea. Thank you, Sakura, for volunteering to give something for Naruto!" Kakashi said, playfully pushing Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura blinked and realized what she did. "Wait, we shouldn't need to give him anything," She started in a hurried voice.

"Nonsense!" Kakashi said, pushing Sakura and the stunned Sasuke out of the balcony.

Iruka roared with laughter as he watched Kakashi hustle the early teens out of his home. "Now off you go. And buy something Naruto will actually like. It doesn't have to be expensive, just something he likes," Kakashi said in a business like tone.

"Resistance is futile," Chuckled Iruka to the pre-teens.

* * *

The five of them set off to the ramen stand.

Naruto bounced around and said, "Wow, this is great! You guys are celebrating my birthday with me! I've never had a party!"

Sasuke sucked in a swear word and gave Kakashi dark looks. Kakashi merely returned the dark looks with one of his sticky sweet happy faces.

Iruka laughed and said, "So how does it feel to be thirteen?"

Naruto did a three eighty and said, "AWESOME!"

Sakura's inner-self was screaming, _how can that toot be a couple months older than me?! It's not logical!_

Naruto adjusted his band and sniffed the air attentively. "Getting closer!"

Sakura pushed her bangs aside and said calmly, "Well at least _I_ act like a thirteen year old."

Naruto turned to Sakura and laughed, "You're not thirteen yet?! Wahahaha!"

Sakura went red in the face and she shoved Naruto hard.

"Hey, Sasuke! Are you thirteen?" Naruto asked, pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave Naruto a sour look and shook his head. "I'm not thirteen until July 23…" He muttered quietly.

Naruto's mind exploded with joy. _Heh_, Naruto thought. _I'm _older _than Sasuke_! He let the joy wash over him.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Ahh, the joy of being young."

Naruto turned to Kakashi and snickered, "Old geezer."

Kakashi shot Naruto an annoyed look. "Watch who you call geezer. Soon before you know it, you'll be an old geezer yourself."

Naruto paid no heed to Kakashi and said, "So you admit to being an old geezer?!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said calmly, "I don't admit to being anything. Well maybe except a Shinobi."

Naruto ignored Kakashi and kept on bouncing about.

Once they got to the stand, everyone took his or hers order.

The owner of the stand glanced at the three new comers. "New friends?" The owner asked smiling.

Sasuke rested his chin on his hand and said, "Not exactly…"

"More like—forced-to-go-to-a-stinkin'-birthday-for-a-stinkin'-friend," Sakura said a little rudely.

Kakashi patted Sakura's pink hair and said, "Aren't they just little rays of sunshine?"

The owner began to dish out hot instant noodles into five bowls.

"Any good missions lately?" The owner asked.

Kakashi shrugged and Iruka replied, "Heh, not much. The other villages have been reasonably quiet."

"Don't jinx us, Iruka," Joked Kakashi, sipping his sake.

Naruto leaned over and whispered to Sasuke, "These noodles are a real treat after a hard day!"

Sakura pushed Naruto away and snapped, "Don't lean over me! It's annoying!"

"Hey!" Naruto protested, baring his teeth like a wolf. "Don't push around the birthday boy!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and snarled, "It's not like I wanted to come! Master Kakashi _made_ us!"

Sasuke pushed back his hair and hissed, "Will you guys shut it?!"

"Now now!" Kakashi in a bored voice. "Let's not fight."

The owner slid the five bowls filled with noodles to each of the people mounted on the high stools.

Naruto greedily picked up his chopsticks and began to stir the bowl.

Sakura blew the steaming noodles and gingerly sucked in the first noodle. "Holy—this taste _great_!" Sakura said, her face brightening.

Naruto, too eager to blow it off, shoved in a mouthful of noodles, but then had to spit it out. "Hothothot!" Naruto muttered.

"Ew, don't spit it back into your bowl!" Sakura complained angrily.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and Sakura. He wished he had never gone to Kakashi's room. But the noodles did improve his mood. A little.

Kakashi and Iruka were talking in low voices and occasionally glancing at Naruto.

"—usually naps," Iruka whispered to Kakashi.

"—be funny," Kakashi murmured back, giving Naruto sideways look.

Naruto glanced suspiciously at Kakashi and said, "Why are you looking like a guilty culprit?" Noodles sputtered out, as he pointed at Kakashi with his chopsticks.

"Because we are?" Kakashi suggested happily.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned back to his noodles. He kept glancing at Kakashi and Iruka.

After they were done with the noodles, Kakashi clapped his hands and said, "Okay, gift time!"

Naruto's eyes went wide and he said in awe, "I get _gifts_?!"

Kakashi nodded and tossed Naruto a lumpy package wrapped clumsily. With lightning speed, Naruto grabbed the package and unwrapped it quickly. "It's a… knife… like the ones I own…" Naruto said a little disappointed.

Kakashi patted Naruto's head and said, "Yes, but it was my first knife!"

All the sudden, Naruto's eyes went wide and he said, "Wow, I bet I could sell it for a lot of money!"

Kakashi's face went slack and he raised an eyebrow, "What the heck?"

Naruto shook his head and cackled, "Nothing, nothing of the sort."

Sasuke tossed a wad of cash at Naruto. "Happy birthday," He mumbled.

Naruto pawed the cash and sorted it out. "Awesome! Thanks!"

Sasuke gave Naruto a sour look. "Don't thank me. It disgusts me…"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

Kakashi broke in and said, "Will you two calm down? It's Naruto's birthday."

Without looking at Naruto, Sakura tossed him a grocery bag. Naruto eagerly popped his head into the bag. "Pocky sticks! Oh good, you got my favourite kind, strawberry pocky!"

Naruto took out a pocky box and opened it. He thoughtfully munched on a pocky stick. Then he yawned and said, "I'm tired. Thanks for the gifts and the meal. I'm going to nap."

Kakashi and Iruka secretly winked at one another.

Sakura caught them winking and asked, "Why were you guys winking?"

Naruto stuck another pocky stick in his mouth, sucking on the strawberry icing. "I wasn't winking," He said, stuffing the cash into his pocket and getting ready to leave.

Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke seem to realize Kakashi and Iruka were up to no good, because he pushed Sakura roughly.

Sakura forgot about the winking and turned violently at Sasuke. "Don't push me!" She snapped angrily.

Sasuke shrugged and turned away from her. He watched Naruto shuffle away.

Kakashi also turned to see Naruto marching away. Then he wiggled his finger at Sakura and Sasuke, indicating to them that they could move in a little closer to him and Iruka.

"What is it?" Sakura asked with a puzzled face.

Kakashi and Iruka winked at each other again and spilled the beans.

* * *

Naruto woke up from his short nap… or maybe it wasn't so short of a nap. The sun was dwindling out and the crisp autumn feel was gone. Naruto blinked sleepily and watched the sun progressively sink into the horizon.

Naruto absentmindedly scratched his chin. Startled, Naruto realized something was odd. He patted his chin. Did he have… a beard?

Bouncing up with surprising agility, Naruto darted to his bathroom and peered into his mirror. In the mirror was an image of himself… but he was maybe… 70 years older. His hair was white and his beard was white. He had wrinkles. WRINKLES! Naruto stared in disbelief at himself.

Naruto didn't feel very old. He didn't hurt or anything. Could he have slept his life away? Nah, that was a silly and preposterous. Naruto touched his wrinkles. The first thing he would do was to buy some shaving cream and shave the silly beard off.

Naruto walked out into his living room.

Eeegad! His room was messy and dusty! There were cobwebs and spiders everywhere! Naruto blinked in shock. Could this really be his room? Slowly, Naruto mechanically walked outside into the cold air.

Naruto caught sight of Sakura. She was just standing there. Except, this Sakura looked older. And she didn't quite look like Sakura. She was about the same height as normal Sakura, but she looked older… much older than normal Sakura. Was that a hint of eyeliner? Her pink hair was much longer and curly at the bottom.

"S-Sakura?" Stammered Naruto. His voice sounded crackly, but not old. The kind of crackly when you haven't had a drink from waking up.

The not Sakura gave Naruto a weird puzzled look. "I'm not Sakura. Although some people used to mistake me for her, grandfather," She said politely.

"Grandfather?!" Naruto spat back.

The not Sakura's eyes went wide and she said mildly, "It was a form of respect, grandfather."

"I am not your grandfather! Who are you anyway?!" Naruto snarled angrily.

"I'm Yuki," she said pleasantly. "Sakura is my grandma… or was. Who are you, Mister?"

Naruto didn't reply.

Just then a boy (a little older than Yuki) walked up to him. He had a bit of guy liner and didn't look very thrilled about anything. His Shinobi band was hanging casually from his neck. His arms were crossed and Naruto thought he resembled a tight clam.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked, pointing a finger at the boy. Even his hands were withered. Creepy.

"Uch… Uchiha Ryu," he said in a low gruff voice.

Naruto gaped at this unhappy boy. "Are you by any chance—" "Related to Uchiha Sasuke?" Ryu cut in. He bared his teeth at Naruto. "Yes, he was my grandfather… he died a week ago."

Ryu shifted his feet around and looked uncomfortably at Yuki. Yuki bit her lip and gave Naruto a strange look. No wonder Ryu was angry. His grandfather had just died. And his grandfather was Naruto's friend…! Okay, maybe not a friend…

Naruto scratched his thick hair and said, "Look, I'm going to go to the shop. I want some shaving cream. So I can shave off my stupid beard."

Yuki vigorously shook her head and said, "Ren is waiting for us!"

"Ren?" Naruto said slowly, looking at one face to another.

"Where have you been for the last few decades?" Ryu asked viciously. "Ren was the grandson of Hatake Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi died years ago, and Ren was just recently appointed a Jonin."

Naruto could have fainted.

"I feel old…" Naruto wailed. He grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Old geezer," Slipped from Ryu's lips.

Naruto stopped sulking and turned sharply to Ryu. "Watch who you call geezer. Soon before you know it, you'll be an old geezer yourself!" Naruto realized what he said a blinked. His arm was still extended and his finger was still pointing accusingly at Ryu.

"Heh," Sighed Ryu. "Freak."

Naruto didn't care what Ryu said. He couldn't believe what _he_ had just said. "Noooo!" Naruto moaned despairingly. "How can this be?! Master Kakashi was _right_! I'm an old geezer!"

Yuki's eyes went huge. "You were friends with Kakashi?! Ohhh right! Kakashi was your master! You _must_ meet Ren!"

Yuki grabbed ahold of Naruto's wrist and began to drag him. "Ryu, c'mon! This must be Naruto! I've never seen you before, Mister Naruto!"

Ryu didn't look too enthusiastic, but he trudged along with Yuki and Naruto.

Naruto tried wriggling out of Yuki's grip, but Yuki wouldn't let go for the entire world. "Ren will be sooo pleased to see you, Mister Naruto!"

Naruto began to protest loudly. "Leave me alone! I'm not going anywhere! Help! This freak is keeping me hostage!"

People in the village stared at them, but they just seemed to think the situation was funny! Naruto couldn't believe it! Here he was, an old man, being dragged around like a cat!

Naruto was forced to go up a flight of stairs. Ah, they were going to Kakashi's home! Kakashi would hear of this! And he would smite these adolescent freaks!

Naruto was shoved into the room.

The room was totally different than Kakashi's. The whole room was stylized differently! This wasn't Kakashi's home this was someone else's room.

"M-master Kakashi!" Wailed Naruto.

A man came out from the bathroom. It was Kakashi! But… his Shinobi band was covering up the other side of the eye…

"K-Kakashi?" Naruto said slowly and uneasily.

This man was the spitting image of Kakashi, but he looked shocked when Naruto said his name. "I'm not Kakashi," He said slowly. "I'm Hatake Ren…"

"W-what? Y-you're not… my master…" Naruto said. He trembled a little and burst into tears. "I don't want to be old! Help! I have so many things I wanted to do!"

Ren gave Naruto a pitiful look. "Aw, there there, don't cry, grandfather," Ren said, patting Naruto on the head.

Naruto wiped away the snot from his nose and snapped, "I'm not your grandfather, Ren!"

Ren blinked in confusion. "I know you're not. But it's a sign of respect. Would it make you feel better if we called you father? Anyway, father, my grandfather was your teacher. Can you believe that? I know I have a picture somewhere of grandfather and you."

Naruto was crying too hard to care what Ren was talking on about.

Yuki glanced at Naruto and stifled her laughter. Naruto glared at Yuki.

Ren gave Yuki a warning look. "Don't upset father, Yuki," Chided Ren calmly.

Ryu looked like was about to die of boredom. He shifted his feet again and looked at the ceiling expectantly.

Ren went to the door and closed it. "How about we have something to eat. I've got some leftovers from last night's dinner," Ren suggested.

Yuki kept giving Naruto strange looks.

The food improved Naruto's mood. Even though he wasn't very fond of leftovers. What he would have _killed_ to do was eat some noodles at the moment.

Ren calmly looked at each of them. He poured himself some sake and then Naruto said, "I want some sake!"

Ren looked startled but he said, "No, it's not good for you, father."

Naruto held out stubbornly. "I'm old. I want some sake!"

"Well would you look at that. We're fresh out of sake," Ren said, peaking into the bottle. He held the bottle upside down to show it was completely empty.

Naruto lunged for the small tea cup filled with sake, but Ren grabbed it before Naruto could lay his hand on it. "Sorry, father, this is my sake," Ren said politely. He slowly slipped the sake.

Naruto eyes glanced at Ryu. Ryu shrugged and smirked. "Lost the battle for sake?" Ryu scoffed. "Father…" he added rudely.

Naruto glared angrily at Ryu and balled his fists up. Yuki broke in and said, "More rice, father?" She piled rice and nori onto Naruto's plate.

Naruto ate the nori and rice slowly while shooting Ryu suspicious looks.

Naruto stood up and brushed off the rice from his shirt. "I'm going to the bathroom," He commented.

Ren said, "Please don't, father. The bathroom is out of order…"

Naruto blinked and glared at everyone. "Thank for the meal, _Ren_. I'm going to buy shaving cream," Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Shaving cream?" Ren asked curiously.

"He wants to shave off his beard," Explained Yuki patiently.

Naruto walked off to the door and said, "See you guys later."

Ren shrugged and said, "Sure thing, father."

"DON'T CALL ME FATHER!" Shouted Naruto, slamming the door behind him.

Naruto trudged down the streets of the village. People snickered at him and pointed at him. At first, he tried to ignore it, but soon too many people were doing it. He kept his face looking down at the ground and his hands shoved in his pockets. Muttering dark words, Naruto walked to the closest store.

Naruto rummaged around in the store until he found what he needed. Shaving cream and a razorblade.

Naruto went to the cashier and laid his items onto the counter.

The man looked at Naruto and then at his items. "Ummm," He said slowly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you have an objection, son?"

The cashier said slowly, "I am not your son…"

Naruto blew raspberries at the man and said in a superior voice, "It was a figure of speech, my son. Can you not see I am an old man and must shave my beard?"

The man snorted with laughter. "_Father_," He said rudely. "Have you looked in the mirror yet?"

Naruto nodded and said calmly, "Yes I have, son. I am an old man. I have slept away many years and now I have paid with my life. I am an old geezer."

The man roared with laughter and said, "Very well, father. In total, your purchase will cost ₤ 6.99."

Naruto realized he didn't have any money on his hands. Biting his lip, Naruto fished through his pockets just in case. His face lit up when he felt some cash in his pocket. He eagerly took it out. He blinked in astonishment. It was the money that Sasuke gave him. He couldn't believe that it was still in his pocket. What was more of a shocker was the fact that it hadn't seemed to age.

Naruto laid down the bills that were needed onto the counter.

The cashier quickly snatched the money and counted it up. Then he handed Naruto his items. "Have a good day, father," sniggered the cashier. He waved a Naruto, as Naruto walked out of the convenient store.

What was so funny? Naruto wandered back to his own home and thought about the strange day he was having.

Back at his home, Naruto went to his bathroom to shave. He stared in disbelief at his image. His face was all smudged. _Literally_. His wrinkles were all smudged and his face seemed twisted and gross looking.

Naruto touched his face again. Then he quickly brought out his razorblade and shaving cream. Naruto had never shaved before. He wasn't quite sure how it even worked. He carefully applied shaving cream directly onto his beard. Then he thought about it. Weren't you supposed to put the cream in your hands first? He knew you were supposed to rub it into your beard sometime, so he simply rubbed the cream around on his beard.

Then he carefully tried shaving his chin, the way he had seen people get their beards shaved at the barbers. Before he got too far, he figured he should shave the sideburns off first. That's how the barbers always started. Naruto tried to shave off his sideburns, but something surprising happened. The razor caught on something and when he dragged the razor across his face, it seemed that a layer of skin was peeling off along with the beard.

Naruto detached the razor from the piece of skin and realized that what he thought was skin, was some kind of sticky paper. It was a fake beard. A peel and stick on beard. Naruto ripped the rest of the beard off (a little too quickly) and gaped at the peel and stick on beard. The real skin was a little red from the stick on beard being peeled off so quickly. But the real skin had no wrinkles.

Naruto blinked.

Naruto put down the fake beard and decided to wash the rest of the cream off his face. Most of the cream was on his beard, but some of the cream was on his actual face. No wonder it felt weird when Naruto put on the cream. He hadn't really felt anything being rubbed into his skin when he put on the cream. He _thought_ at first it was just the thickness of the beard.

Naruto washed off the rest of the cream and looked at himself in the mirror. Now his wrinkles were even more smudged. Naruto washed off his whole face and dried it with a towel. Then he looked into the mirror again. He had no more wrinkles. Naruto's blue eyes went wide. What was going on?!

He looked down at his hands. His hands had also seemed to lose wrinkles.

Naruto quickly ran out of his room. He ran across the streets and ran up some stairs up to Ren's room. Naruto burst into Ren's room and shouted, "What's going on?!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Ryu, Yuki, and Ren were gone. In their places were Sasuke, Sakura, and Master Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi?" Whimpered Naruto in confusion.

Kakashi blinked and then beamed. "So you realized it!"

Sakura was holding pink extensions that were curled at the end. "You are plain dumb, Naruto," Sakura said, sticking out her tongue at Naruto.

"I don't get it! Was this… was this all a _prank_?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Kakashi slapped his knee and doubled over with laughter. "Yup! What did you think of it? Iruka and I thought it up on ourselves. Sadly, Iruka couldn't do it with us. He had some business to attend to."

Naruto went red in the face. "But I was old! I still have white hair!"

Sakura laughed and fiddled with the pink extensions. "We gave you a make-over! You slept like a rock!"

"We dyed your hair too," Sasuke commented blankly.

"You slept through the whole thing. Mr. Grumpy face," Kakashi indicated at Sasuke. "Was being noisy and we thought he'd wake you up."

Sakura stuck her tongue out and pulled down her bottom eyelid said chuckled, "Sasuke didn't want to wear guy liner. He was making such a big fuss about it."

Sasuke turned a little red and muttered darkly, "It looked dumb."

Kakashi beamed and laid a hand on Sasuke's head. "It was supposed to!" He said charmingly.

Sasuke turned away and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Naruto was still gaping at everyone. "But my room!" He said.

Kakashi waved a hand and said airily, "We redecorated your room. And mine too. I rather like my new styled room, if you ask me."

Sakura grinned evilly and said, "When you started blubbing, like a _baby_, your makeup started smudging. That's why Master Kakashi didn't let you go to his bathroom."

Sasuke jeered, "It took you so long to figure out."

Kakashi patted Naruto's head and said, "Now now, don't go blubbing some more."

"I'M NOT!" Naruto insisted, rubbing away his snot. He quickly wiped away his tears and snapped, "Why would you guys do something so cruel?!"

Kakashi thought about it and chose his words carefully. "Because we thought it would be funny if you woke up to be an 'old geezer'."

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip and muttered, "How rude!"

Kakashi examined his fingernails and replied casually, "Plus it makes up for all the times you pulled little stunts on me."

Naruto growled a little and said, "How rude!"

Sakura patted Naruto on the head and pretended she was Kakashi. "Now now, Naruto, think of it as a birthday gift."

"My hair is still white," Snapped Naruto, shoving Sakura to the side.

Kakashi stretched and chuckled a little. "The dye will wash out. In the meantime, you can pretend to be me!"

Naruto didn't look convinced. He still looked hurt about the whole ordeal.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head again (Naruto was starting to get annoyed with all these pattings) and said, "C'mon. I'll treat you to noodles."

"We just ate dinner," Sakura complained.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and gave her his sticky sweet fake smiles. "We weren't inviting you, were we, Naruto?"

Naruto lightened up and said, "Yeah, Sakura, we weren't inviting you! Besides," He rubbed his belly. "I'm a growing thirteen year old boy! I need the food!"

Sakura shrugged and walked out of Kakashi's home. Sasuke also left the room without a word.

Naruto and Kakashi likewise followed. "So, you haven't sold the knife?" Kakashi asked, locking his house up.

"Nope!" Snickered Naruto. Then to himself he whispered quietly, "At least… not yet!"

**_THE END!_**


End file.
